


Angie Yongana's Execution: Painting Of Auta!

by Chocovevo



Series: Super Level High School Executions! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angie killed Tenko for this, Character Death, Execution, Maybe I'll write more of this, Poor Angie, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa special edition!, danganronpa v3, only for a limited time!, very violent, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo
Summary: The Super Highschool Level Artist's execution.





	Angie Yongana's Execution: Painting Of Auta!

Angie Yongana stood there, petrified as she awoke to see that she was tied onto a pile of wood, her hands bonded tightly together. Her signature smile came on though, even though she was absolutely terrified. Honestly, her unsettling smile was just as natural as an ordinary person's frown. Yet she was no ordinary person, she was Angie Yongana, Ultimate-! 

Suddenly, little monokumas ran up to her, dressed in traditional Hawaiian grass skirts made from palm leaves with coconuts on top their heads. Angie almost scowled when she saw them, what an unappropriate way to represent her culture! No one from her island would ever dress like tha-

She didn't even have time to finish her thought when they picked her up and carried her towards a makeshift platform, made entirely out of various sharp rocks, that was surrounded by fire. 

Angie felt a bead of sweat drip down her head as the sharp rocks pierced her dark skin. Was this how she was to die? Sacrificed to Auta, the very god she worshipped daily? Perhaps...being sacrificed to her god wasn't such a bad thing! She surely would be guarantied a spot in Auta's paradise if she were sacrificed!

BOOM. BOOM. 

She heard loud stomping. She looked to the side, as if there was some hope she would she her titanic god. 

But no. It was just a very large Monokuma. 

A VERY LARGE MONOKUMA GRABBING HER AS A SACRIFICE. 

She screamed as the large mechanical bear picked her up and brought her close to his face. Angie shut her eyes tight, waiting for her to be eaten when...

Nothing. 

Nothing..happened..?

Just as she was about to catch her breath, she felt herself plunging down into a wet substance. 

Angie sputtered and swallowed the thing, tasting some kind of..familiar taste. It took her a moment to realize something. 

She was dipped in paint. 

When she was brought up, she had no time to react before her head was slammed onto, what she assumed to be, a canvas.  
Angie felt intense pain on her at her forehead and still felt it as her head and body began to drag on. She quickly opened her eyes to see the whole upper half of her body covered in yellow paint. Her white hair, turned yellow, was dragging along the canvas. 

The only problem was, the yellow paint was turning orange. But Autakuma didn't seem to have a problem with that. 

When the bear was satisfied, she was shoved into another paint bucket. This time, she could see a flash of blue before she was engulfed into the dark color. 

Again, she sputtered into it, realizing that there was a burning sensation in her scalp. 

When she was brought back up, her skull crashed into the canvas again. 'Angie is surprised that she isn't dead at this point..' she thought as she opened her eyes to see the blue slowly turning purple. 

If the pain from her head constantly crashing into the canvas didn't hurt then the fact that, with every new color of paint, her head burned would.  
And there were so many colors. Greens made it feel as if her eyes were about to pop off. Blacks made it feel as if her blood was absolutely boiling. Whites and reds made her feel like her hair was slowly falling out, little by little. And tans made it feel like her entire head would melt at any second. 

What Angie didn't realize was, that as she slowly faded into unconsciousness, her entire body began to melt, due to a poison in the paint. 

As she felt herself be dropped and the stomping noises walk off with its new painting, she felt herself..smile almost. 

She had some sort of hope. 

A hope that the others would learn the truth about Auta and how absolutely evil the world was, even Angie's own sunshiny village. 

She has some sort of hope, a hope that the others would learn the truth of the world but yet would still smile despite it. 

As the other's screams began to fade away, she felt herself feel lighter until she saw a light. A bright light. A bright light with all of her friends!

I'm coming Auta.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaahoo! I decided to write the execution of one of my favorite girls! Don't ask why I'm writing this gore fest :,) 
> 
> But seriously, I love Angie. I love her enough to sit down and actually write something that I'm satisfied with. 
> 
> Anyways, that's all so
> 
> Byonara!


End file.
